dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemonade Stand Gang (characters)
The Lemonade Stand Gang (voiced by Tara Strong, Dan Mandel, and Grey DeLisle) are a ruthless group of juvenile delinquents who run a lemonade stand under the leadership of Timmy. They take on Dan and Chris in the episode "The Lemonade Stand Gang". Members *Timmy Voiced by Tara Strong. The mastermind and money hungry leader. Timmy has spiky brown hair, and six freckles over his cheeks. He wears a two-toned green long sleeve shirt with a large number one on it, brown shorts, and dark blue sneakers. He is the most vocal of the group, often echoed (and annoyed by) Moose. He appears to be very interested in making profit, to the point of extortion and threat in his lemonade stand. *'Moose' A seemingly insecure boy who looks up to Timmy. He appears to act as the intimidation for the group (even though Timmy thinks he's not very good at it). Moose is a pudgy child with short blonde hair, buck teeth, a light blue t-shirt with a hamburger picture on it, blue shorts and purple sneakers. *"Large" Harold The biggest of the children, who takes pride in his job as the muscle and brute force of the gang. Harold sports an incredibly short crew-cut, uni brow, and gaped teeth, along with a too small t-shirt with a teddy bear picture, blue shorts, and red sneakers. *'Dolores Fitzpatrick' Voiced by Grey DeLisle. A bespectacled young girl who seems to act as a look-out and, when deemed necessary, the face of sympathy due to her feeble looking appearance. When in reality she is just as brutal and relentless as the others. She has black hair in two side ponytails fashioned with red bobbles, large round glasses, and braces. She wears a hot pink t-shirt with an image of a yellow animal head (a rabbit or a bear), a tutu skirt, knee-high socks, and shiny purple flats. Trivia *Timmy's Mother exclaimed how she was unaware of how his Lemonade stand made a $1,000 profit each week. **She later declared it would all go to charity, much to Timmy's dismay. *Dolores' father appears to be the clerk from Wally's Emporium of Hardware and Explosives, from the Burgerphile episode, and is also the Wolf-Man. **Dolores Fitzpatrick and her father are seen briefly in Gigundo-Mart. *Both Moose and Harold bear a striking resemblance to their fathers, respectively. **Though Harold is much larger than both his parents. *When the children are being taken away, Dolores and Harold "I was set up!" and "I regret nothing!" Timmy just said "NOOOO!!!" and Moose said "It was all Timmy's idea". *According to Elise, all four children had gotten sent off to Military school. Even though she strongly suggested Reform school. **Chris fears they will come back even more dangerous than before. *Each child has an image on their shirt: Timmy's number one, Mooses' burger, Harold's bear, and Dolores' animal. *Timmy is voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced another little brown haired boy. **Although his voice sounds like another brown haired boy who also makes rash decisions who is also voiced by Tara Strong. *Timmy and Dolores make cameos in The Magician in Elise's backstory on why she hates magicians. *They actually force people to pay or try their lemonade. *They hate being called hooligans. *The crimes they did were force Dan to buy lemonade, assult Chris and Dan, lie to a police officer, steal Chris and Dan's wallets, set Chris' car on fire, assult a old lady, assult Chris again, and set Dan's car on fire before being caught and sent to military school Gallery LSG.jpg TimmyRead.jpg Dolores.jpg|Dolores Fitzpatrick Harold.jpg|Large Harold Moose.jpg|Moose Timmy.jpg|Timmy Tumblr mi6ed7liB41s2zgono7 250.png tumblr_mlmgvu9m3U1s6d94wo1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Antagonists